1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Turbine blade platforms, from which blade airfoils extend, can experience platform distress due to lack of adequate cooling and low heat transfer. By way of example, turbine blade platforms can experience localized heavy distress, such as thermo-mechanical fatigue (TMF) cracks and oxidation. Such distress oftentimes occurs in regions where the airfoil trailing edges meet the pressure sides of the platforms. These regions are particularly difficult to cool without dramatically increasing the stress concentrations on the pressure sides of the platforms.